PARQUE SIN SONRISAS INFANTILES
by Elenin is my future son name
Summary: Pronto nuevo capítulo. :
1. Normales

**ADVERTENCIA: **_YAOI_

** e**

**s i n**

** s**

** s**

_Capitulo 1._

_Normales_

… Sé que está mal, repitió a su confidente, pero… creo que me he olvidado de lo correcto con este necio sentimiento…

**xxxxxxx**

Horokeu Usui.

Horo horo para amigos.

Estudiante de segundo de preparatoria. Nivel normal en calificaciones. Nivel alto en deportes. Nivel bajo en economía.

Familia disfuncional. El padre casi vive en su trabajo con su secretaria. La madre esta infeliz; infeliz con su marido, infeliz con sus hijos, infeliz con su celulitis e infeliz con su pelo. Tiene una hermana menor. Si, una descontrolada hermana menor. Su descontrol es entendible, es necesario.

¿Amigos? Varios. Pero ¿acaso verdaderos? No importaba. No importaba, se dice por las noches, si su madre no duerme esperando ver regresar a su marido, si su hermana se hace una perforación mas y pierde el año escolar.

Para sus compañeros es un chico común. Se esconde tras la máscara de lo usual, tras la capa de lo imaginable. Piensa que quizá sea mejor así.

Suena su despertador a las 5:10 am. Hora de ir a la escuela se dice, hora de fingir le reclama su conciencia. Levanta los hombros; pues ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Llorar? No puedo, mi orgullo es más grande que mis sentimientos… Lo sabes.

Pasemos ahora a un chico normal. O, mejor dicho, otro que se quiere hacer el normal.

Len Tao, descendencia oriental.

Estudiante de primero de preparatoria. Nivel alto en todos los rangos que anteriormente expuse. Desgraciadamente perfecto.

Padres trabajadores. Preocupados por su ascendencia laboral y estatus social no por sus hijos. Len Tao tiene una hermana mayor. Una cariñosa hermana mayor que la hace de madre y padre a la falta de estos.

Lleno de lujos y de prejuicios. Se harta de tanta discriminación, superficialidad e hipocresía. Porque, aunque él lo niegue, es racista, superficial e hipócrita. Ni modos; así lo criaron desde pequeño.

Sale de una ducha rápida y viste el incomodo uniforme de la escuela privada. Nota el cielo soleado. A pesar del clima, su semblante permanecerá indiferente ante todo.

**xxxxxxx**

_¿Gustarías ver como se abre el telón de sus actuadas vidas, observar cómo se corre el maquillaje de su cara enseñando a la gente su verdadera imagen y comprender como nació y murió un extraño sentimiento entre estos dos seres?_


	2. Costumbres

**PARQUE**

**SIN**

**SONRISAS**

**INFANTILES**

By. Penny

_Capítulo ciertas costumbres…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

7:20 de la mañana.

_Estoy muy cansada…_

¡Hasta el alma le pesaba!

_¡Debo levantarme! Si no, siento que nunca más daré otro paso… siento que nunca probare sus labios…_

Abrió un ojo con lentitud.

Las ventanas de su cuarto estaban abiertas de par en par y creyó que el sol derretía su iris.

_¿Nunca… podre besarlo?_

Cerró su ojo.

Imagino sus blanquecinas manos tocando su cuello mientras él la agarraba de la cintura… imagino que mordía su labio inferior y que él reía diciéndole: "Que bella eres, Annita. ¡Te quiero demasiado, Annita!"

Anna Kyouyama salto de su cama y se metió al baño de inmediato.

El baño era su celda y su palacio. No había espejo, lo había roto en un ataque de ira, pero si un bacín. No podía ver su figura pero si podía deshacerse de todas aquellas malditas calorías que tanto le atormentaban.

Miro su sombra en los azulejos. Su **enorme** y **fofa** silueta no la ayudaron a sentirse bien, ni que su **tremendo **trasero ocupara todo un azulejo, mucho menos que sus piernas fueran tan **toscas y celulíticas**.

_Maldita obsesión…_

Retiro la tapa del inodoro y egesto su cena de anoche.

El vomito era espumoso y amarillo.

La culpa y el orgullo se mesclaban en uno solo después de unos segundos.

El amor y el odio tatuados yacen en los baños.

**.x.x.**

7:30 de la mañana.

Bajo de su habitación vestida como acostumbraba, es decir: pantalones de mezclilla pegaditos, blusa de tirantes negra y con monitos tiernos pero suicidas, calcetines negros con rayas rojas, tenis tipo converse negros de bota y una sudadera gris (a pesar de que estaba más despejado y soleado que otro día del año) con el nombre y eslogan de su banda local favorita impreso.

A la mirada despectiva de su hermano, Pilica Usui ya estaba acostumbrada.

También se había acostumbrado desde hace mucho a que su madre sacara dos frascos enumerados con centenares de pastillas anti depresores de todos los colores y formas imaginables.

Miro el festín que la señora de la cocina había preparado, le asqueaba.

―Bien…- Su hermano comía peor que un somalí en las conferencias hipócritas de la ONU, manchándose todo su pálido rostro con la grasa del tocino, y su madre sacaba de otro cajón unas cremas caras para ocultar las terribles ojeras y alguna que otra arruga que apenas empezaba salir- me voy.

― ¿A dónde?- dijo su madre; pregunto por regla no por preocupación.

― A la casa de Matty y de allí a la escuela…

El único hombre en la casa… grito como chica.

― ¡¿Vestida así, iras a la escuela?!

¡Las actitudes de su hermana siempre afectaban en la vida de Horo!

Si no era porque se metía en los problemas más extraños o que hacia las travesuras más reconocidas de la institución, su hermanita, en medio de toda la bola de muchachos curiosos, gritaba que la maestra de ingles era, ejem, de esas señoritas que se ganan la vida vendiendo su cu- erpo y eso enfadaba a su cliente distinguido, es decir, el director.

― Claro, ¿algún problema, hermano?

Atravesó con una mirada fría a su hermano.

― ¡Nop!

― Entonces me voy.

Agarro su cámara fotográfica y del bolso de su madre saco unas monedas con las que una persona normal no sobreviviría ni una hora pero a ella le alcanzaba para todo el día.

― Cómo tengo ganas de ver a esa perra…

Dijo en voz alta.

**.x.x.**

_¿Voy o no voy?_

El dilema de las personas del siglo antepasado era "¿Ser o no ser?"; el de Ren era éste.

_¿Voy o no voy?_

Sus padres le dejaría ir era innecesario siquiera avisarles y los miembros de su tribu, porque para él no eran más que primates con pulgares, lo sabían bien; eso no ayudaba mucho para decidir.

_Entonces, ¿voy o no voy?_

No había otra cosa que no le alegrara más a su hermana que él fuera a una fiesta. Ella era capaz de convencerlo de hacer todo. Al decir todo es todo, Jun es capaz de que convencer a Ren de que canta _Barbie Girl_ en versión punk vestido con una tanga brasileña y con un moño en el cuello frente a un auditorio, o mejor (¡Jun es muy imaginativa!), ponerlo en youtube con el nombre de ' ¿Qu_é me ves? ¿Te gusto? ¡Llégame!'_.

_¿Voy?_

Si iba debía de escoger meticulosamente su vestuario para no parecerse a ningún estúpido con el que compartiera su espacio vital, unos dos alrededor de él es el susodicho. Tendría que escoger un arete que combinara con sus pulseras y… ¡tendría que ver dónde demonios había votado los Vans de cuadritos! Además de tener que soportar las miradas curiosas de la personas al llegar al lugar o, peor, las miradas coquetas de las chicas estúpidas y patéticas que son **"emo"** por ponerse en moño y taparse un ojo.

_¿Por qué ahora cualquier imbécil que se pone el pelo en la jeta cree que con eso ya la hizo y ni saben de dónde viene la ideología? Pobre y degradante mundo… y, ¿si no voy?_

Era esa la salida más fácil, práctica y coherente, ¿no?

Pero Ren no es ni fácil, a veces, ni práctico y no cree en la coherencia…

Se salió del taxi y pago con cambio. Toco el timbre. Morphine, la recamarera y ama de llaves, le dejo pasar y fue a prepararle un té. Apenas eran las 9:00 am. Tendría nueve horas para consultar con la almohada.

_Al fin y al cabo es un 'toquin' si voy me divertiré criticando o alabando a la banda. Pronto los maestros ya no creeran el cuento de que me siento enfermo y necesito irme a casa; aunque es la verdad… me estoy pudriendo._

Jugó con el aro en su labio hasta que se durmió.

**.x.x.**

Se tiro al suelo simulando un desmayo.

― ¿Señorita Pilica?

― …

― Señorita Pilica, diga algo por favor.

― T-tama-mao…

― ¿Sí? ¡Diga algo señorita Pilica!

― Dame la invitación…

― ¡Pero levántese del suelo que viene alguien!

― ¡Me vale madres si viene el papa dame la pinche invitación, coño!

La invitación se poso de inmediato en la mano de la dramática Pilica que hacia su papel de damisela sorprendida.

Acerco a Tamao con un lastimero ademan.

― Tamao, te juro por esta pulserita de Jack original…

― ¡Já! Original mis converse…

― Cállate, Matty. Como te iba diciendo, Tamao: ¡Te juro por mi virginidad!...

― Se jura por algo real, Usui.

¡¿Por qué la gente no la dejaba seguir con su discurso?!

¡No! Mas bien, ¿Por qué demonios viene a fastidiar la esquelética Kyouyama y la zorra de Matty?

Pronto se iba a acabar la hora libre y tenía que hacer sus ejercicios de voz, o sea, gritar por toda la facultad quienes eran unas viles zorras mal pagadas, cof la _teacher_ cof.

― ¡Vete a lavar la Pepa, Anna! ¡Tamao!- La niña creyó que sus tímpanos estallaron y Pilica dijo… ¡Mierda, se le olvido el choro mareador que tenía en mente para una ocasión asi! ¡Carajo! Y ¿Qué hacer en un momento tan estúpido como este? Respuesta: Irse sin rodeos y gritar muy pero muy fuerte- ¡GRACIAS!

¡Todos digamos adiós a los tímpanos de Tamao!


	3. Hipocresía

**¡****Lean y dejen review!**

**¡Dedi****cado a mi amiga J. por ser ella**

**x te amo chamaca!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Parque**

**Sin**

**Sonrisas**

**Infantiles**

By. Penny

Capitulo 3. Hipocresía

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

¿Zapatos de estampado de calaveritas o Vans cuadriculados?

¡Maldición, tenía que elegir rápido antes de que Pilica tomara los mejores!

Si había algo en este mundo que a Matty la estriñera es tener a Tamao cerca y prestarle su ropa a la pobretona de Pilica.

¿Calaveras o cuadros?

Por lo menos el tutú rojo ya lo había apartado (estaba sentada encima de él) y su strapless morado lo ocultaba en alguno de esos montes de chucherías que había en la habitación para que no llegara a las manos cierta azulita.

Tamao (como la chacha que es, se decía Matty) ordenaba, nerviosa, las revistas de un repisa.

Pilica (sonrisa juguetona por parte de Matty) hablaba por teléfono con su hermano.

Anna (este… sin comentarios es la única que Matty acepta) con su cansancio usual cambiaba los canales del televisor.

Horo horo. Ese niño es la única razón por la que la de cabellos naranjas le presta su ropa a Pilica

Así como Anna es la única razón por la que Tamao fuera invitada a la casa de Matty.

Ok, si lo pensaba bien las calaveras eran originales y siempre se le veían bien y los otros mejor los estrenaba otro día…

Justo en ese instante Pilica colgó el teléfono y a la peli rosada se le cayeron las docenas de revistas que trataba de acomodar.

― Estúpida…- susurro Matilde para que solo Tamao lo oyera.

Pero la hipocresía de esta hizo que se levantara a ayudarla.

― Matty, ¿vas a usar los tenis con calacas?-pregunto Pilica haciendo que a la peli naranja se le cayeran las revistas.

― ¡No, si quieres úsalos Pili!- mientras en la mentecita de Matilde una serie de palabras inmorales.

**x.x.x**

Horokeu caminaba a su casa.

Su sonrisa incrustada en su rostro le hacía parecer que era el ser más feliz del mundo.

Pero sus sonrisas de felicidad no son. Son de la fea costumbre que adquirió hace ya algún tiempo. Son de hipocresía pura.

Le duelen los pies, no tiene ni un céntimo debido al retraso en la biblioteca por parte de su hermana, tiene hambre, a su viejo celular se le ha acabado el crédito y la batería y, lo que más odiaba, unas chicas ricas le miraban seductoramente.

No era que no le gustaran las chicas ¡no, no, no, no, no! Sólo no le agradaba que lo vieran como otra cosa más en el mundo que estaba a sus pies.

Y paso por la reja de las tipas esas.

― Nene, ¿Quieres divertirte un rato con nosotras?- dijo lasciva la más alta.

― No, gracias. Buenas tardes.

Apresuro el paso. ¿Quién sabe si esas viejas son una depravadas y lo secuestraban para hacer un trió y publicarlo en internet?

Cruzo una calle muy transitada. ¡Más casas de ricos locos! Lo que le faltaba.

Aunque… había algo electrizante ahí; una casi mansión estilo chino estaba justo a mitad de la calle. Un chico más o menos de su edad salió con una gran bolsa negra, Horo perdió por breves instantes la respiración.

_¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?_ Se pregunto inconsciente de que ese ardor en su pecho marcaba su destino.

Recorrió casi corriendo la acera y el chico chino se metió a su casa antes de que Horo dijera su "Buenas tardes" cortes.

**x.x.x**

Jun Tao termino de revisar los bolsillos de la chamarra de su hermano menor y continuo fisgoneando en su mochila.

Tal vez no sabía cuántos años Len (confundida siempre dice trece) y quizá no sepa que Perestroika no es comida pero sabe excelentemente cuando su hermanito dice una mentira.

_Inicio del r__ecuerdo._

_Jun regreso de la facultad a la hora de la comido y vio asombrada a su hermano tomando leche de la botella._

― _¡¡No hagas eso grandísimo cerdo!!- le arrebato la botella de la boca._

― _¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_

― _¡No me hables así! Y tuve examen transmisor de gérmenes.- limpio con asco la boca del recipiente- oye, ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa tú?_

― _Me sentí enfermo- mentira, dedujo Jun- y llame a un chofer para que me trajera a la casa._

― _¿Sucedió algo__ que te hiciera sentir enfermo o diferente?_

― _¿Me estas interrogando?- se acerco desafiante a su hermana-madre._

― _Si._

― _No tienes derecho._

_Len dio terminada la pl__ática y se retiro a su cuarto._

_La curiosidad dejo a Jun con un mal sabor de boca._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Y Jun se quería quitar ese saborcito del paladar, con este fin, empezó a hurgar entre las cosas de Len mientras el sacaba la basura.

― ¡Ajá!- exclamo la jovencita al encontrar una invitación arrugada- con que una fiesta…

Sonrió maliciosa.

**x.x.x**

― ¡¡Pero mamá dijo que si podía!!

― Pero mamá no tiene idea de los peligros en los que estarás si vas…

― ¡¡Pero ya elegí mi ropa!!

― No, no puedes ir así ya tengas la invitación.

― ¡¡Entiende que esto no se trata de que si pueda o no mi vida depende de ir!!- se arrodillo al sillón de su hermano- ¡¡DEBO DE IR!!

― Pilica, cálmate y deja tu melodrama- Horo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma tan sonora de hablar de su hermana- Comprende que me preocupa que nadie te cuide de todos esos locos que estarán allí y que te pueden...

El discurso de Horo siguió mientras Pilica miraba al suelo ¡Iba a colapsar! Ya eran finales de año y en su entrada a la preparatoria las personas a su alrededor debían de decir que había sido la más deslumbrante en ese toquin.

―… O si una nave alienígena llega raptando a todos y…

Definitivamente no faltaría solo por las paranoias de Horo horo.

―… Oí en la tele que unos chimpancés salieron y que tenia rabia imagínate si…

¡Sólo había una elección!

― Hermano- Horo salió de sus divagancias-, comprendo tu preocupación y he recapacitado.

― ¿No iras?- murmuro sorprendido y aliviado el azulito.

― Claro, que iré- Horo desilusionado abrió la boca para contradecir- ¡Pero con tu presencia! Para que me cuides de todos los males que me acecharan en ese lugar y…

Por algo eran hermanos los dos seguían con sus monólogos a pesar de que nadie le hiciera caso.

― Bueno, por lo menos no llegaras con espuma en la boca- suspiro resignado.

Pilica callo su choro.

― ¡¿Cómo que espuma?!- asustada se paró de un salto.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Jejeje (me gusta dejarlo en suspenso e.e) **

**Bien ya saben deben de criticarme o alabarme con sus reviews para que yo mejore o siga igual v.v**


	4. Nadie

**Recuerdos en negritas.**

**.x.x.x.**

**PARQUE**

**SIN**

**SONRISAS**

**INFANTILES**

By. Penny

Dedicado a Fran, espero su perdón por mi despiadado retraso por causas que ella ya conoce u.u.

_Capítulo 5. Nadie_

**.x.x.x.x.****x.x.x.x.**

Ren salió de la casa. Su hermana le había prohibido salir. Cruzo la calle.

Empezaba a sospechar que eso era la llamada psicología inversa.

Las vecinas lo saludaban, él las ignoraba.

A Ren nunca le habían gustado las personas. Su mundo era él mismo, solo él; nadie tenía lo suficiente como para adentrarse a su mundo. Así había sido desde que recordaba.

**Nubes blancas.**

**Flores amarillas.**

**Escuela azul.**

**Uniforme verde.**

**Las**** nanas ya me habían enseñado más cosas que los niños normales de 8 años.**

**Cuento las escaleras al subirlas.**

**Mamá se va sin despedirse.**

**Esconder las lágrimas que piden salir.**

**Niños y niñas gritando y riendo descontrolados por el patio gris****, empujan al pasar.**

**No hablo, no me muevo, quiero irme…**** esto no es para mí. Las personas me miran bondadosas pero ese sentimiento de exclusión es una bestia que devora los sentidos… quiero escapar.**

**Corre, corre; ellos ya s****e dieron cuenta.**

**Sin saber ir a casa pero con un sentimiento de gloria, ****me dejo llevar por las emociones.**

**Llegó a un parque, totalmente vacío. Subo al tobogán y me escondo.**

**Rio, lloro**

**Nadie escucha ni mi risa ni mi llanto.**

Y aún hoy nadie le escuchaba¿le gustaría escucharlo alguien?

**.x.x.x.**

Horo y Pilica llegaron a la casa de Anna. Desde años que se conocían, ninguno de los Usui pueden explicarse el cómo había sobrevivido a Anna.

Tocaron el timbre. Tamao abrió. Minutos después, Horo planchaba y Pilica ayudaba a Tamao a ordenar un poco la sala.

― ¡No plancho ni mi propia ropa y ahora estoy planchando la ropa de esa…!

― ¡¡Por andarte quejando ahora la cuelgas!!

Mientras Pilica mientras recogía los libros del suelo le gruño el estomago. Maldición, recordó que solo había desayunado.

― Hey, Tamao¿crees que haya algo de comida en tu refri?

― Si, señorita. La señorita Anna casi no come así que debe de sobrar por lo menos un plato do arroz.

Horo volteo sorprendido.

― ¿Que Anna no come? Pero yo la vi el otro día atragantándose de galletas.

Tamao bajo levemente la cabeza.

― No, joven Horokeu- sonrió levantándose del suelo-, la confundió con otra chica.

― Tamaooo...- Pilica se colgó de Tamao con ojos de cachorrito dijo- ¡alimentame, carajo!

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

:S whateva' ya lo subi...

; Q les guste! dejen review ii eso

Aw, creo q debo q decir mas cosas... n.n olvidenlo no se me ocurre nada jejeje oh, yep, te amo dae!;D

whateva'!


	5. Probar

**Antes de ponerte a leer guarda un minutito, un segundito  
aunque sea por que ya pasaron 370 dias de que Bou-sama dejo AnCafe,  
la autora se siente desconsolada y si no hubiera sido por eso no tendrías capi nuevo.**

**Perdón por las molestias.**

**.x.x.x.**

**Intento de**** Lime, ¿ok? n.n**

**.x.x.x.**

**PARQUE**

**SIN**

**SONRISAS**

**INFANTILES**

By. Penny.

Dedicado a Sad.Whisper,  
¿Por qué? Porque creo que le gustará…  
(D: aunque a mí me parezca un asco todo lo que escribo).

_Capítulo 6. Probar._

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

― ¿Cómo que tienes problemas de comunicación? ¿Tú? Mira, Yoh, imagina que soy ella y te digo:- Aclaro su garganta- Hola.  
― Me robe un calzón de Hao-chan y lo uso para sentirme bonito- se encogió esperando las reacciones de sus compañeros.  
― ¿Qu-?  
― What the fuck?!

¿A quién se le había ocurrido esto de resolver los problemas de otras personas?

Ren cerró los ojos un momento, los ojos de Hao se desorbitaron e Yoh Asakura miraba a ambos esperando que resolvieran su problema. Hao decidió no se apto para este tipo de situaciones y se adelanto para no seguir escuchando más de su hermanito.

― Jijiji… entonces, ¿Me ayudas, por favorcito, por favorcito, Tao-chan?  
―… Asco.

Definitivamente, no entendía a Yoh. ¿Por qué era como era? ¿Por qué su risa irritaba tan fácilmente? ¡¿Por qué los calzones de su hermano lo hacían sentirse bonito?! Pff… si no se hubiera encontrado a los hermanos Asakura en el camino no estaría hablando con ellos. Pero así son ellos, amistosos, parlanchinos, bien parecidos, de esos populares que hablan con los bichos raros.

No entendía a Yoh y mucho menos entendía al odioso _superstar_ Hao. La ficha que tenia de él Ren en su mentecita decía _bisexual superficial frustrado_. Ya recordaba un día en el que le pregunto a Yoh por qué se juntaba con él, Ren Tao (un ser que no era admitido en los grupos sociales a los que pertenecen esos dos) a lo que Yoh respondió con su sonrisa: 'Por tu personalidad, Tao-chan.' y Hao sin pensarlo dijo 'Porque eres sexy… ¡No espera! No quería decir eso, yo-.' al no encontrar que decir se fue corriendo.

**.x.x.x.**

― ¿Qué pasa?  
― No nada.

El taxi brinco en los hoyos del pavimento, en lugar de frenar aceleraba más y más. Pilica maldijo entre dientes y Tamao parecía rezar por su vida.

Nuevamente, Anna miro a su alrededor y directo a los ojos de Horo.

― Ya dime, ¿qué pasa?

A un ser humano normal le afectaría una mirada tan profunda y oscura como la de Anna. Su mirada parecía poder ver a través del acero o, peor aún, de los pensamientos de las personas. Su mirada aparentaba no tener fin, que su iris seguía y seguía por el cráneo de Anna y se extraviaba maliciosa en un cosmos diferente.

― Es solo que siempre andas rodeado de mujeres.  
― ¿Y?  
― Que deberías de tener un poco de compañía masculina.  
― ¿Por qué?  
― Porque sino la sociedad podría tacharte de gay- sincera y directa así es la señorita Anna.  
― ¡¿A mí?!  
― No, a tu herma- corto rápidamente la sarcástica oración; trago saliva para empezar nuevamente- Si a ti, Usui.  
― Pero, de todas maneras, no habría nada de malo si fueras maricon o no porque a Matty solo le importa tu trasero- concluyó mordaz Pilica.

**.x.x.x.**

Terminaron de montar la batería y los sintetizadores ya estaban conectados. Hao miro a de reojo que su hermanito traía su estuche y una botella de refresco.

― Toma, ¿hace calor no crees, Hao-chan?

Bebió rápidamente y vio a su alrededor. Ren estaba sentado a un lado afinando una guitarra y su trasero se veía firme y… ¡¿Qué mierda hacía viendo el trasero de Tao?! Tiro el envase a un lado. Saco rápidamente del estuche su bajo blanco. Era su más preciada posesión en el universo, blanco y largo tan elegante y poderoso como el ego de Hao. Pulió el bajo hasta ver su reflejo.

Yoh, hablaba sin parar de que apenas eran las siete y ya habían como sesenta personas en el patio, que esa canción no le gustaba, que no sabía a quién encargarle más alcohol y que unas chicas que se decían amigas de Marion querían colarse. Sonrió de lado.

― Yoh…  
― ¿Ajá, Hao-chan?- Yoh rasco su cabeza sonriente.  
― La próxima vez que me veas tráeme una cerveza y no me digas 'Hao-chan' si me ves rodeado de personas, especifico: mujeres.  
― Ok, ok, jijiji. ¡Oye, Tao-chan!- Ren volteo con su mirada fulminante.  
― ¿Qué?- respondió seco. Hao se puso su bajo y lo conecto.  
― ¡¡Tao-chan, Tao-chan, veeen!!- llamó Yoh.  
― ¡Di que quieres, Asakura!- "_Ren no se iba a mover ni una milésima con ese llamado" _pensó Hao, desamarrando sus cabellos y empezando a peinarlos.  
― ¡¿Tus pantalones te aprietan, quieres una cerveza?!  
― No, así son los pantalones. Apresúrate con la cerveza, ¿quieres?  
― ¡Sipo! ¿Hao-chan, por qué estas rojito?

Hao creyó morir de vergüenza.

**.x.x.x****.**

Terminaron las canciones. Terminaron las exclamaciones y lo abucheos. Empezaron a bailar cuando pusieron esas canciones que están de moda. Y todos fingían ser lo que no son. Fingían ser esas personas a las cuales imitan con esmero. Y 'las personas' lo miraban de reojo. Ren odiaba que lo miraran así. Las personas susurraban cuando pasaba y le vena de su frente crecía de furia. Una niña de cabellos azules disimulo que no lo veía y tropezó en el acto. Se burlo.

― Mierda- susurro huyendo la chica.

Miro a todos lados tratando de localizar la barra. Necesitaba urgentemente alcohol en su sangre, en sus entrañas, en su páncreas. Estaba justo al lado del baño de la casa. Pesadamente caminó hacía allá.

Ren no podía imaginarse que unos padres de familia de esta zona de personas adineradas y pedantes dejaran hacer un relajo así. Las niñas-mujeres bailaban como si fueran de la calle, los chicos solo veían y pedían más. Los bravucones solo estaban esperando a quien los mirará a los ojos para destrozarle. Había parejas por varios lados besándose y tocándose como si estuvieran en el cine… ¿o debería decir la cama?

― Dame una.

El joven saco una lata y se la dio. Ren tomo un sorbo sintiendo el amargo sabor del líquido recorrer su boca. No terminaba de convencerlo pero no había nada más que beber.

¿Qué le habría pasado a los Asakura? Suponía que Hao estaba rodeado de mujeres pero, ¿Yoh? Analizo un segundo si debía ir a buscarle.

"_Bah, estará bien."_

**.x.x.x.**

Horo tiro la lata de refresco a un lado. Seguía teniendo sed. Pilica le susurró-gritó que iba con Tamao al baño ("_¿Por qué las mujeres no van solas al baño?" _se preguntan todos los hombres). Anna estaba platicando con dos tipos muy parecidos y parecía cómoda estando ahí.

Camino hacia la barra y pidió un refresco. Al lado estaba una chica recargada cerrando los ojos. Horo se puso nervioso.

― Solo hay cerveza.  
― ¿Seguro que no tiene otra cosa?- Horo casi ni probaba el alcohol en Navidad.  
― Toma no te hará daño- intervino la chica.

Horo pidió una cerveza y se la dieron. Estaba nervioso. Esta sería la primera vez que tomaría alcohol en serio y no le agradaba la idea. Abrió con sumo cuidado la lata sorprendido de cómo salía un poco de espuma. Pensó en que diría su madre… bebió de un tiro. Sintió que la iba a escupir en el acto, pero por fortuna se la bebió todita. Le vino la imagen de su padre…

― ¿Me da… otra, por favor?

**.x.x.x.**

Definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que resolvía los problemas de otras personas, ni era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por los que estimaba y mucho menos del que se preocupaba por los que no conocía pero esta chico ya iba por la tercera cerveza y sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, era obvio que era una de sus primeras veces.

―Oye, deja de beber- ahora se sentía como una anciana metiche.

El chico volteo a verlo cara a cara y le sonrió. Ren no supo si debía contestar la hermosa sonrisa; además que esa reacción lo había dejado con la mente en blanco. Si hubiera sabido que las acciones altruistas eran pagadas por sonrisas de chicos sonrientes y lindos se uniría a Greenpeace (©).

―Esta es la última- y bebió lo que le quedaba de la cuarta lata. Sonrió de nuevo. Ren dedujo: está-bien-ebrio.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ren pensó en darle un nombre falso. Ren pensó en largarse del lugar en ese momento. Pero esas sonrisitas bloqueaban sus pensamientos.

― Ren Tao, y ¿tu?  
― No me gusta la música- momento, ¿acababa de evadir una pregunta de Ren Tao? Ese niño no le quitaba lo orgulloso con sus sonrisas.  
― ¿Que cómo te llamas?- repitió pausado para que le oyera bien.  
― No te diré- jugueteo con los collares de Ren.  
― ¿P-por qué?- ¡un momento! ¿Había tartamudeado?-Dime, ahora.  
― Es que- frunció el seño y chasqueo la legua infantilmente- está feo.  
― Dime- el chico negó con la cabeza fuertemente, mareándose un poco y aferrándose a la pared donde estaba recargado Ren- No creo que esté tan feo- lo acomodo, sin pensar, más cerca de él.

Y lo dijo, Horo Usui. Y Ren impulsivamente lo grabo en su memoria. Hablaron del desastre que se estaba haciendo alrededor, de que Hao parecía que le daban ataques epilépticos cada vez que eran sus solos y bebieron un poco más. Y todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca hasta…

― ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy bonita?  
― Oye, dijiste… ¿bonita?- Ren abrió los ojos indignado.  
― Qui-quiero decir hermosa- A Horo se le pintaron de carmín sus mejillas blancas. A Ren se le puso la piel de gallina de impresión, ¿acaso creía que era una chica?  
― Sabes,- estaba indignado y furioso; con razón se había portado con él así- soy hombre.  
― ¿Eh?- Horo rio- Claro, y yo soy mujer- siguió riéndose.  
― ¡Mira grandísimo ciego, soy hombre! ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy otra cosa?  
― Vamos, si eres una chica, Ren- sonrío tambaleándose un poco por la bebida-. Ah, y una chica muy bella.  
― Te probare que no soy una chica.

Era la primera vez que lo halagaban tanto de esa manera, era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente en cambiar a su _myspace _'sin definir' a 'bisexual', la primera vez que le estaba coqueteando a un chico abiertamente y, suponía (quería creer con todo su ser), la primera que lo confundían con alguien de otro sexo. Como quería golpearlo.

Y punto, esto se acababa ahí. Respiro profundamente para no lanzarle un puñetazo a ese tipo; se iría y dejaría a ese borracho azulito cabellos de escoba justo ahí, pero antes, se iba a aprovecharse de la situación. _Whatever,_ Horo era atractivo.

De pronto los bravucones de la otra esquina empezaron a incitar a unos chicos con rastas a pelear. Tao no esperaba a que ellos, además de estúpidos, no fueran homofóbicos. Así que aprovechando la distracción de todos los de la pista, tomo la nuca de Horo con ambas manos y junto sus labios rápidamente.

Podía sentir como Horo abría sus ojos sin poder creer lo que sucedía y como se quedaba paralizado con cada uno de sus movimientos. Absorber el labio inferior y morderlo pasivamente, pedir entrar un poco más y lamer todo lo que se consigue, sentir ese sabor amargo del alcohol y dulce de los mismos labios, jugar un poco con su cabello, sentir como cierra los ojos y terminar el beso brutalmente.

― ¿Quieres más pruebas?- Horo abrió lentamente los ojos desorientado; pero, sonrió pícaro. Ren recordó el dicho que decía estúpidamente que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.  
― Besas como niña- respondió como haciendo berrinche. Ren echaba humo por los oídos y fuego por los ojos. Tomo duramente la cabeza de Horo y lo acerco a él. Horo gruño dolido.  
― ¿Cuantas 'niñas' te han besado así?- Ren iba a matar a Horo y a todas las que habían sido, antes que él, el dueño de esos labios rosas y carnosos.  
― Tú- y levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha...

Ren Tao quedó en shock. Esas palabras significaban que… ¿era el primer beso de Horo? Y ahora sus emociones estaban fluyendo por todo su ser. Y Horo sonrió y se acerco a Ren lentamente para darle un pequeño beso que se podría describir como un tronido de labios... Ren lo tomo de la mano se acerco a la barra y pidió dos cervezas.

Con las cervezas en la mano había empujado a Horo al baño. Le había ordenado que se la bebiese toda y ahora buscaba entre los anaqueles un par de preservativos.

― Oye, Ren…- Ren volteo a ver como Horo como tiraba su lata a la basura y se ponía de cuclillas como el- ¿vamos a… hacer el amor?- susurro temeroso en su oído, haciéndole gracia a Ren que lo murmurará como si fueran a hacer una travesura de niños de kínder.

Ren se enderezo para analizar la situación. Enumerando: Lo había tratado porque creía que era una chica, era un baño, eran menores de edad, calculaba que eran las dos de la madrugada, apenas se conocían, había una tina donde perfectamente cabían los dos y, no menos importante, eran hombres ambos. Miro como perdía el equilibrio Horo. ¿Debía añadir a la lista que tenían mucho alcohol en su organismo? O que ¿Horo era increíblemente sensual con sus movimientos infantiles?

― Horo- Ren ayudo a Horo a ponerse de pie-, lo haremos. Quieras o no, ¿entendido?  
― Si quiero.

**.x.x.x.**

Ren se acomodo encima de Horo y siguió besándolo posesivamente, Horo trataba de devolver los besos pero era muy lento.

La tina era muy cómoda. Metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Horo haciendo que este se turbará, masajeo lentamente la lechosa piel. Horo quiso hacer lo mismo logrando que Ren le pudiera quitar la camisa. Beso el cuello de Horo con fiereza, Horo salto enrojeció al soltar un gemido, Ren sonrió malévolamente y se separo para observarlo.

―Reen- jadeo Horo. Si Horo quería más solo tenía que volver a desprender un murmuro así pues Ren masajeo el bulto que se haya en la entrepierna de Horo. Horo volvió a llamarlo pero su voz se confundía con unos gemidos castos. Ren desabotono y metió su mano dentro del pantalón del otro chico lentamente, lentamente, Horo se contrajo.

― Ren,- Horo abrió los ojos- creo que...-Ren decidió morderlo marcándole el cuello y Horo se estremecía con cada movimiento de la mano de el otro chico- Nh, déjame decírtelo, por favor.  
― No –gruño bajando poco a poco por su pecho para llegar al pezón de Horo... Horo separo la cabeza de Ren antes de que comenzará- ya te dije…  
― Creo que no me importaría que fueses hombre, ¿está mal?-Horo mantuvo la respiración.  
― ¿Importa?- Horo sonrió calmado.

Pero Ren se separo de Horo. Salió del baño.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

n.n  
Yep, I'm Finish :B  
(Jajaja, yeah, bien gringota yo).  
Mi parte favorita fue la de "Hao-chan" x3  
porque el lime no me convence, osea, si quedo  
como quería pero como es el primero me da cosita.  
Escribo en forma de árbol de navidad xD. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Jojo.  
Hey! Seven Gorgeous Pages, dude n.n


	6. Suerte

**.x.x.x.**

**PARQUE**

**SIN**

**SONRISAS**

**INFANTILES**

By. Penny Nyo.

No me gusta lo que escribo, lo que como, lo que digo, lo que visto; disculpen mi insatisfacción y baja autoeestima, supongo que aveces es bueno tener esos sentimientos para mejorar.

_  
Capítulo 7. ¿Suerte?_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Dolor de cabeza y jugos gástricos en la mañana. Perfecto, delicioso. Reprimió sus auto-sarcasmos-innecesarios. Se sentía fatal, enfrente de ese estúpido espejo, en medio de ese estúpido baño. Limpio su boca, arreglo su cabello, tenía unas odiosas ojeras kilométricas. Anna pensó en volverse a acostar en su cama. Miro el reloj; 10.00am. Le faltaban unas tres horas de sueño pero Tamao entro a la habitación como todas las mañanas.

― Señorita Anna- golpeo despacio la puerta del baño con la mano desecupada-, señorita- Tamao tenía amarrado su cabello, sostenía una botella de agua y su delantal se había manchado de leche en una esquina-, ¿tiene sed?

Anna gruño un 'déjalo en el buro' y se metió a la ducha. El cuarto acomodado y limpio se quedo en silencio, las paredes blancas suspiraron cuando Tamao se marcho a la cocina sintiendo un ligero alivio, Anna nunca aceptaba nada en la mañana. El agua de la regadera disimulo unas cuantas lágrimas y unos cuantos gemidos.

Tamao sirvió la comida y prendió la radio aburrida, pues todos los demás seguían dormidos aún. Se quito el delantal y miro al techo. Era muy indecisa en algunas ocasiones, pero no era tan tonta como para darse cuenta que la hija de los amables señores Kyouyama estaba llegando al límite y necesitaba ayuda.

Y mientras la radio bramaba el clima. Pilica abrió los ojos, aún medio pintados, y se levanto alegre del sofá, le dio una dulce patada a la espalda de su hermano y fue derechito a la cocina por un plato de lo que había cocinado Tamao. Horo intento abrir los ojos y una daga imaginaria a travesó todo su cráneo.

― Argh, duele- Horo se tapo los ojos con una mano y siguió dormido con el estomago y la memoria vacía.

**.x.x.x.**

No, definitivamente no le gustaban las fiestas y sus consecuencias. Luego de las dos de la madrugada, cuando te encuentran dando vueltas en el pasto, los amigos se convierten en gentes que insultas cuando te dejan tirado en el suelo, medio dormido y medio ebrio, en el recibidor de tu casa para que tu hermana te regañe justo a ocho de la mañana. Tu hermana te da una aspirina y cuando caes de sueño en la cocina se convierte en un ser metiche y preguntón al que le tienes que cerrar la puerta de tu habitación en la cara para que deje de fastidiarte con ridiculeces sobre las bebidas alcohólicas.

― ¡Agradécele a Dios que nuestros padres no están en casa hoy!- Jun bajo sin cuidado las escaleras. Dejando a Ren con los ojos abiertos. Jun tenía razón, era fin de semana y no se había topado con ellos. Sintió miedo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si su madre lo hubiera encontrado en la puerta tiarado y no quiso pensar en su padre. Se sentía tan cansado, pero no quería dormir. De pronto habían llenado de pensamientos todo su cuerpo. Recordaba la fiesta y no la recordaba. Enumero con sus dedos las cosas que lograba ver entre humo por su mente:

Luces.

Ruido.

Comida tirada en el suelo.

Cerveza.

Olor a cigarro por todos lados.

Gente empujando.

Comida tirada en las ventanas.

Tocar la guitarra.

Tirar comida en las mesas.

Gritarle al estupido Asakura.

Beber de mas.

Besar a Horo Usui.

Manosear a Horo Usui en una tina.

Huir.

Marearse.

Caerse.

Rodar en el cesped de la entrada.

Y el resto era ser empujado a un taxi por los Asakura y ser botado como una bolsa de plastico en la entrada de su casa. Bien, no habia mas que recordar. Se sentia... ¿tranquilo? no, un poco anonado. Toco sus labios. Momentito, ¿ese tipo de cabello raro le habia confundido con una chica?


End file.
